It All Starts With One Look
by lilyrose284
Summary: A one shot story in reverse. Yup a story backwards. And it’s only one chapter, not my normal style, but decided to have some fun with this story. It’s a rekindling of reunion to the love Tommy and Kimberly have now and how it all started. Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: Very simple everybody. Don't own Power Rangers or its character. Don't own, so don't sue please :P_

**It All Starts With One Look**

**Enjoy! **

The creak of the rocking chair, as Tommy placed his bare feet on the floor and released with each rock. The 30-minute classical music playing on from the green frog mobile was the only other sound filling the tiny nursery room with 2 green and 2 white walls, black panel with white flowers and green leaves, Mister Finnegan décor all around (if you don't know, Mr. Finnegan is a frog, so frog decorations all around!). His baby boy lay asleep against his daddy's bare chest. Tommy just held his son along with the white sleepyhead bunny that seems to be the only thing to get the newborn to sleep since he arrived home 40 hours ago. Kimberly moaned as she appeared in the doorway. She yawned loudly. Tommy looked up and smiled. She yawned loudly again. Kimberly stood there in just a pink polka dot nightgown, her belly still slightly swelled, having just given birth 2 days ago now.

"You know, you're just gonna spoil him."

"He's my son, of course I'm gonna spoil him wife."

"It's not like he's gonna run away, Tommy. He can barely hold his head up."

"I don't know, he is the son of the great and legendary Tommy Oliver. His skills are boundless." Kimberly laughed loudly, causing a slight groan from the baby as his mother slightly woke him from his peaceful deep slumber against his daddy's shoulder. She covered her mouth quickly to stop her laughter, knowing her son's wails were no picnic to handle at 4 in the morning.

Kimberly came over to them slowly. She placed the bunny in the white crib before she sat on Tommy's lap, laying her head against his other shoulder with her hand on her baby's back. She pressed a kiss to her son's head.

"He is gorgeous, huh?" Kimberly asked.

"He gets that from his beautiful mother." Kimberly looked up at Tommy with a huge smile. There sat the Oliver clan on that beautiful red maple rocking chair just rocking away.

"You think he's gonna be a Science geek like his father?" It was Tommy's turn to chuckle.

"Well, let's just hope he doesn't have the shopping fetish like his mother." Kimberly made a face at that.

"Hey, I have gotten better."

"Says the woman who brought and received enough clothes, baby supplies, and toys for 3 babies…." Kimberly hushed Tommy with a quick kiss. Tommy almost forgot himself as his wife's lips and kisses tended to have that affect on him. Kimberly pulled away with a smile before laying her head back to his shoulder. She had won that battle. Tommy looked down after a few moments of silence, he smiled.

_Where had it all begun for the couple?_

* * *

Tommy had took the short trip down the hall into the nursery right next door, Tommy found his son asleep peaceful on his back. Tommy knelled down next to the crib, placing his hand on his son's chest. A smile immediately appeared on his face.

"Hey lilman. Finally asleep huh." The baby had been fussing all evening with it being his first night in the house. Tommy slightly moved the white super-soft sleepyhead bunny against his son's chin. "I can't believe you are here, god you're so beautiful." Tommy had slipped out the bed after a soft kiss to his wife's lips. Kimberly lay asleep on her back, the first time in over 8 months she actually was allowed to do so without worry. Tommy turned to her softly to not wake her. She had just spent the past 20 minutes fighting with their son to get him to eat. He was a stubborn baby just like his daddy. Finally after the fourth try, he finally latched on to his mother's milk and hungrily sucked away. Kimberly couldn't help but smile. Oh, how her son was such much like his father, annoying to no end sometimes. Kimberly had all bit collapsed in the bed once she finished feeding the baby.

_Was it the first time for Tommy, as he carried his sleeping son into his home?_

He was the cutest and tiniest baby Tommy could swear to have witnessed. Though Kimberly had other thoughts at 5 pounds 7 ounces. Baby Boy Oliver was just a day old. Kimberly was walking slowly beside Tommy, carrying the hospital bag, flowers, a few gifts and balloons. Baby boy Oliver was wrapped in his white and blue blanket, with his blue and white hat on. He was sleeping, which seemed to always follow after mommy's breast milk. But this time, he was fast asleep thanks to the 30-minute drive from the hospital. It was his time to go home after Mommy and baby got a clean checkup. His arms were extended out as he slept. Tommy was just staring down at his son. His beautiful son. Kimberly closed the door behind them softly.

"Home sweet home," Kimberly said with a smile.

_Where had it all happened for Kimberly?_

In the last few weeks of her pregnancy, Kimberly was tired of arguing with Tommy over the nursery. Kimberly sat up in the bed, stroking her very rounded stomach. The baby awake which was normal this time of the morning. Kimberly would calm the baby with gentle strokes. Kimberly looked down at Tommy; he was asleep on his stomach, facing away from her. Kimberly sighed as she stood up and eased out of bed. Their arguments the past month are what has been delayed the finish on the nursery. All the baby's stuff for his room from his crib, bassinet, book shelf, trash can, quilt, diaper stacker, hamper, dresser drawers, sheets, monitor, toys, etc were all still in boxes in the spare bedroom instead of the nursery because of Tommy. Though Tommy tended to say it was Kim's fault for the long delay. Tommy was too stubborn, wanting one color, a yucky green, much like his former ranger days. Kimberly however, wanted to go with a more traditional color like white, so they could work around it more. They fought and fought, both buying 2 cans of paint in their desired color when they went to Home Depot. Kimberly decided to wake up early and started first with painting over the tan walls. Kimberly covered up the room and floor, so that only paint would get on the walls and not everywhere else.

"What the heck are you doing?" Tommy asked fixing the boxers on his waist, as he was coming from the bedroom still in his boxers.

"Well, I'm painting my baby's nursery walls white!"

"It's my baby too! It's a boy, you know it, and I know it! Stop fighting this!! Let's paint the freaking room green and get it over with!"

"But I want white!"

"I said green, Beautiful!"

"Don't call me Beautiful!" Kimberly went back to painting the walls.

"You're being ridiculous! We have to agree on this!"

"No, you want to try and argue more so that in the end, you always win! You are not gonna win this Tommy Oliver. These walls will be white!"

"You are not painting my son's walls white!"

"Watch me!" Kimberly painted another line. Tommy groaned and rushed t to open his green can of paint and spread the walls with his green paint before Kimberly.

"Fine!" One thing led to another, and an all out paint fight started when Tommy tried to paint over one of Kim's white lines. Kimberly ran her roller right over Tommy's bare back to make him stop, then Tommy turned around and got a full face of the white paint.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Kimberly covered her mouth as she laughed.

"Oh honey, see!. Even you look good in white." Tommy turned around in angry and went back to painting the walls with his green paint. "Stop trying to paint my baby's room that ugly green!"

"I wore this green!"

"Exactly my point!" Tommy and Kimberly exchanged paint on each other's chest, before Kimberly ran over to her can, picking up her paintbrush and threw some paint at Tommy, hitting him in the back of the head. Tommy turned around. Kimberly knew that look. Boy, was she in trouble. Tommy ran to do the same with his green. After 10 minutes, both were covered in green and white paint. Kimberly and Tommy looked at each other. They burst into laughter, coming together. Tommy pulled Kimberly to him by her waist, both on their knees as they kissed passionately. Kimberly looked her hand in the white paint and smeared Tommy's cheek with it trying to remove some excess green.

"I guess you were right, it's not that bad of a green color." Kimberly laughed. Tommy kissed her on the lips again.

"I am always right Beautiful."

* * *

_Or did it happen before that for them?_

Tommy was awakened from his deep slumber with a startle. His hair slightly matted to one side of his face. Kimberly jumped onto the bed and part of his back.

"Wake up! Wake up Tommy!" Tommy groaned on his stomach. This wasn't the first time she had startled him like so. "Tommy! Tommy, wake up! Wake up!" Tommy groaned at the bright sunlight filling his room and his wife shaking him violently.

"Huh? Kim, what's wrong?" Kimberly was on her knees before him. She had her silky white cami pulled up, dressed in only a top and white panties. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Tommy, I'm scared!"

"What's wrong?" Tommy turned from his stomach to his back to look at his wife, wiping his face down.

"This feels weird. The baby is kicking weird." Tommy immediately sat up a bit and pressed his hands to her swollen stomach. Kimberly had a smile on her face. Tommy had seemed to miss when the baby would kick her. Tommy felt the baby was playing a game with him, only kicking when he wasn't touching Kim on purpose. Kimberly put her hands on top of his hands where he needed to be to feel what she was feeling.

"You feel that?" Tommy laughed. For the first time in many weeks since this started, he finally felt his baby's first kick.

"Yes, yes, he's kicking!"

"Or she," Kimberly corrected. Tommy laughed again as he pressed his face to her stomach.

"Man, that's a strong kick."

"He's never kicked that hard before. It's weird."

"My growing baby." Tommy reached up more and kissed Kimberly on the lips first before her stomach.

_Was it the first time finding out the couple found out they were about to become parents?_

Tommy has been scared before. Frightened from a movie, how silly that may sound, it has happened. The first time he asked out the woman of his dreams, he was pathetically scared and nervous. Now, he sat next to his wife. His leg shaking uncontrollably as he sat on the chair next to the examination table. Kimberly was reading the pamphlet on the wall all around the examination room. She was scared, but not like Tommy. Tommy jumped up for about the 6th time since they were in this room.

"Where the hell is this doctor?!"

"Tommy, it's been like 20 minutes, sit down."

"He said all he had was a few test to do, how long does a fucking test take!"

"I guess more than 20 minutes." Tommy groaned. "Come here." Kimberly opened her arms for Tommy. He came over and hugged his petite wife. Tommy sat on the table.

"It just makes me think something is wrong…"

"I fainted…"

"And you haven't been sleeping much or eating much lately."

"Well, I can't be pregnant, I just had my period 2 weeks ago."

"Exactly! I know the signs…"

"Oh you do, huh? So, how many women have you gotten pregnant?"

"None, but I was around my mother when she got pregnant with Julie."

"Tommy, you were 17. You were there for like 3 weeks before leaving for college."

"Yeah, but I remember her waking up puking in the morning and you haven't been."

"Let's just not have any bad thoughts and wait for the doctor to tell us. It's probably some stupid flu virus." Finally, the doors opened and the doctor appeared. Tommy jumped up.

"Oh, Doctor Cliff, what is wrong with my wife?"

"Tommy! Stop hounding the doctor; give him a moment to get through the door! Geez!"

"Sorry." Doctor Cliff walked through the door with a machine. "Now, Doctor, what is wrong with my wife?" A nurse followed. She smiled.

"Settle down Mr. Oliver, I have some very good news."

"Good news?"

"Mrs. Oliver, you are pregnant."

"Impossible." After a few moments, the doctor and nurse set up the ultrasound machine. Kimberly and Tommy gasped as for the first time the couple saw their baby on the ultrasound, the heartbeat filling the noise in the room. The heart was beating so fast. Tommy could only smile as Kimberly had tears in her eyes.

"No, it's impossible. I just had my period." The doctor smiled.

"Well, since they always say seeing is believing, I ran the test and now there is your baby, clear as day."

"Our baby," Tommy and Kimberly whispered. They looked at each other with smiles. "Our baby."

_Did it all start with the couple making love, which led up to conception of their baby?_

They were walking to the car after seeing a rather long and boring Science movie for the past 2 ½ hours. Tommy was so interested in seeing the movie since it came out last weekend, but was too busy to catch it. The newlywed couple finally had a night off from work and decided to go see it. Kimberly was never interested in Science as much as she was back in high school. Not to spoil the night, she went to see the movie on her own; to show off to Tommy and even did some research late last night. So, when it was time to watch the movie with Tommy after a day at work, she couldn't help it; she fell asleep practically 15 minutes into it. Tommy would look over at his wife during the movie several times, snoring lightly against his ear.

"So, how was the movie?" Tommy asked his beautiful wife as he put his arm around her.

"Oh, it was great!"

"Really?"

"Yes, it was good Tommy."

"So, for the 15 minutes you saw, it was good."

"I didn't fall asleep!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Right."

"I didn't!"

"Beautiful…"

"I wasn't snoring, was I?"

"In my ear." Kimberly groaned, covering her face with one hand.

"I'm so sorry Tommy."

"It was a rather long movie."

"Well, actually I already saw it."

"What? When?"

"Yesterday, I wanted to be able to talk to you about it and you not seem so much smarter. I spent most of the night researching the movie." Tommy laughed.

"Oh Beautiful! You are too much." They got home quickly.

"I'm gonna make some tea before be…d…" Tommy pulled his wife back to him. "What? Do you want something too?"

"Yes, this…" Tommy bent down and kissed Kimberly softly on the lips. One kiss led to another, and before they both knew, Tommy had lifted Kimberly up kissing her still and they dropped to the couch. His hand ran along her bare leg, thanks to her dress being somewhere around her waist.

* * *

_Or did it start with the infamous Red Ranger mission to the moon?_

Tommy gathered all the Red Rangers to battle the remaining generals of the Machine Empire on the Moon before they could get their hands on Serpentra, Zedd's former large snake zord. Tommy had sent the message to Kimberly about 30 minutes ago; they were all coming home safe and sound from their dangerous moon mission. Kimberly was sitting in the SUV waiting on Tommy just outside the security shuttle airbase. Kimberly opened her phone for what would be the hundred time since she arrived. She had dropped off her husband early this morning, and hated the long wait and no word since he left. How dare he be such a man, going off for missions, leaving her behind to wait and worry.

Finally, she felt the ground slightly shake. Kimberly looked up to see the new Astro Megaship 2 landing. Kimberly sighed, but smiled too. All the former Red Rangers stood in a circle. Their last male bonding moment before they each went back on to their separate lives. When Kimberly turned her head, she saw Tommy walking away from the group. Kimberly slowly got out the car. Tommy looked up to see Kimberly standing there in a red teacup dress with a matching brown leather jacket. She had a smile on her face. Tommy took off running toward his wife. Kimberly did the same. They came together in a tight hug. He had never been so happy to be on Earth and solid ground with his wife in his arms. Tommy spun them around before putting Kimberly back to her feet. They kissed. Tommy sighed lovingly as Kimberly slipped that sweet, wet tongue into his mouth. Kimberly let go and punches Tommy as hard as she possibly could.

"Ow! Damn it woman! What the heck was that for?" Tommy asked rubbing his arm.

"Don't… you… ever… leave …me… for some… stupid ….all… male rangers… mission….AGAIN!" Kimberly yelled hitting Tommy's chest, arms, stomach, anywhere she could reach with each word. Tommy tried to shield himself, but found no luck with his wife's lethal hits.

"I'm sorry Beautiful!" Kimberly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again.

"I was so worried Tommy!"

"I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Tommy put his arm around Kimberly as they walked to the car.

"Damn straight! No more ranger crap for at least a few years!"

"I can't make that promise, but I will try. I can't help I am the greatest."

" But you, the great Tommy Oliver, are getting too old for this crap."

"You're just mad I made this mission an all guy's thing."

"Damn straight. If me, your own wife can't join you on some dangerous battle, then there is no way you will go again!"

"I promise Beautiful. The next mission I will make it a girls fight." Kimberly rewarded Tommy with a peak on the cheek for that before she got into the SUV.

"Good, then the battle is liable of being over with before lunch, seeing how we woman will be able to talk our enemies to death, and they will end up killing themselves than face us in battle after our tongue lashings." Tommy laughed as he closed the door after Kimberly got inside.

"I don't doubt that Beautiful." Tommy got into the car. He started it up, but Kimberly stopped his arm before he could put the car in gear.

"Promise me, we are done with this ranger stuff?"

"For now." Tommy reached over and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, tiger, now come on! Give me the juicy details, who came, how was the battle…" Tommy smiled, putting the car in gear as he drove off, while telling his wife all the details.

_Was it their honeymoon?_

Tommy came up behind his wife, completely naked. Kimberly was staring out on their balcony for the next 4 days. The beach beckoning her in the distance of their Caribbean home on the beach. Her white silky nightgown, flowing around her. It wasn't a particular warm night in St. Lucia Island, though they had just arrived an hour ago. Tommy placed his arms around Kimberly. He kissed the back of her neck. Kimberly smiled as she felt his hardness against her backside. Oh, how ready she was to make love to her husband, tonight and every night from here on.

"Ready for bed?" Kimberly turned her head to look at her husband. She smiled as her hand came up and caressed his cheek.

"I'm ready." Tommy pulled the straps of her gown from her shoulders, down her arms as he kisses to top of her shoulders and back to her neck. Kimberly moaned with her eyes closed. Both standing there naked. Tommy slowly bent down to Kimberly. Her arms went around his neck as they kissed passionately on the lips.

_Or was it their wedding day?_

To get away from the photographers and media, Kimberly grabbed a handful of her dress, her roses in her hand as well, so she wouldn't trip, as Tommy took Kimberly's other hand and they raced away from the chapel. Seemingly hundreds of white balloons and colorful flower petals were tossed in the air as the couple made their gran exit. Kimberly and Tommy would look back often to see that they were still being followed. Suddenly, Kimberly dropped her bouquet of white roses. She stopped Tommy, pushing back her princess crown from falling off her head.

"My roses!" Tommy groaned. Tommy raced back to pick them up before the media could trample them. Kimberly laughed, as she started running again. Tommy lifted up some of Kim's long train to help her escape with him faster. Somehow it got out the famous Kimberly Hart; legendary gymnastic and fashion designer was marrying Tommy Oliver, the former rookie sensational race car driver and paleontologist. Tommy helped Kimberly into his black jeep withpink panel(for Kimberly of course), decorated with white roses, and 'Just Married' on the sides, and cans tied to the back. Kimberly reached over and kissed his cheek, which was caught several times by the cameramen. Tommy channeled those race car driving skills and speed off.

* * *

_How about the first time they ever made breakfast for one another following making love for the first time after their engagement party?_

It had been a long 4 months of dating for Tommy, before he popped the question. He had wanted to do so after 3 weeks of dating, but felt that might be a bit rushed. Tommy seriously would have asked Kimberly to marry him after that first kiss, because it was just wow! But Tommy did what any gentleman would do; he waited patiently for the right time. Kimberly had officially agreed to move in with him just 3 days ago and from that moment, he knew this was the woman meant for him to spend the rest of his life with. He even cut his trademark long locks for her, claiming he was now a new grown up. Tommy needed no more time to think about it. Like step three was over with Tommy and Kimberly steps to finding and living true happiness and love, they were living together, the next step was the engagement. Tommy didn't want to wait, plus with Kim's planning skills, their wedding would not be some quick thing. That would take time, probably several months to a year from now, so why not spend that time as an engaged couple? Tommy had asked Kimberly in front of their family and friends during a house party. Tommy couldn't help but smile at Kimberly's shocked face. Oh, was she ever surprised. And Kimberly punished Tommy for that surprise, many times over that night, but that came later, after all the guests were gone of course.

This was the morning, and here they stood, cooking together for the first time. Usually, it was a quick coffee, a toast meal, since neither was good at being up in the morning. And Tommy was no chef. He had been living a bachelor's life for the past 5 years now, with college and now graduate school. Tv dinners and take-out was his menus for life, unless his mother came withan already made meal on the weekends. And it wasn't like Kimberly was even better, even though she had taken several cooking lessons throughout her life. Kimberly sat on the counter next to the store with his PJ top on and her panties, as Tommy stood in a tank and boxers. Kimberly was seasoning the eggs with salt and pepper while Tommy attempted to flip the pancake by flipping it into the air.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Kimberly asked stopping him by the arm.

"Flipping."

"You serious?"

"Of course! I can do this!" Tommy grabbed the frying pan with both hands, and lined up for the flip. Kimberly covered her mouth just as Tommy tossed the pancake. They both burst into laughter when Tommy almost dropped the pancake to the ground. Kimberly cupped his face and kissed him on the lips.

"I guess you never did lose those quick ninja skills!" Tommy smiled sheepishly. "You are too much tiger!"

"I caught it though, barely, but nonetheless." Tommy reached over and kissed Kimberly again.

_Or did it all begin for Kimberly with their first kiss in many, many years later?_

Tommy had walked Kimberly to her door for about the 8th time in the last 2 weeks. It was another quiet walk together, neither really saying anything from the short walk from the car to the steps of her place. They had started to really rekindle their relationship. But it has been 2 weeks, 2 weeks and still no kiss. Kimberly couldn't understand why not. Kimberly looked up at Tommy often. She didn't want to push things, but damnit, she was a woman, and he was a man, where's the freaking kiss!

"Well, I guess this is me."

"Yeah."

"Well, I had fun Tommy. Thanks for the free movie night again. It was a great movie."

"Yeah."

"And the sushi was good, I mean, I never thought of you as such a sushi eater…"

"Yeah."

"And…."

"Yeah." Kimberly noticed Tommy just looking at her. She smiled. '_What the heck is he looking at?'_ Kimberly thought. _'I wish he would just kiss me already! This man is gonna drive me insane!'_

"I was thinking about maybe checking out that new gardens that opened in the park."

"Yeah."

"Great, we can do that then tomorrow. I was thinking on my lunch break we should go, the garden is probably not as busy, since people are at work…we can walk around, eating and talking…"

"Yeah."

"And maybe get some ice cream, because I hear the place makes the best gelato too and…"

"Yeah."

"Tommy, are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have a new project with Couture for work that I have to start next week with the magazine, so my nights will be preoccupied with that for a while..."

"Yeah."

"It sucks that I always get stuck with the garage work sometimes. Layouts and editing, one day I just want to design my own stuff and be recognized for it…"

"Yeah."

"Tommy! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah." Kimberly laughed.

"Well, if you think the Gardens is a good idea, maybe we should go to the mall together. I remember how much you just loved that…"

"Yeah."

"Tommy, you really want to go shopping with me?"

"Yeah."

"You do understand. Shopping with me, Kimberly Hart, for many hours?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ever gonna…" Tommy cut off Kim's question with a kiss. At first Tommy just meant it to be a short peak, but somehow by the time their lips connected, a passion inflamed! Tommy's hand came up and held the back of Kim's head, as her arms went around his waist and held his back. Tommy and Kimberly finally pulled away from each other, air was a major issue. "Kiss me?"

"Gladly." Tommy took her lips immediately again. "And no, I will not go shopping with you!" Kimberly laughed. She cupped his face.

"Sorry buddy, you said yeah."

_And what about the first time, they decided to go camping together?_

Tommy and Kimberly had officially become a couple oh about 36 hours now, when Tommy asked her to go camping with her. Kimberly thought it was all some joke, some pretend camping, hiking at the most, but oh no! Tommy showed up at her doorstep with full camping bag and gear. Kimberly opened the door in surprise.

"Are you ready to go?" Tommy asked. Kimberly stood there in a white tank tunic with pink empire and pink scrunched hem, black denim shorts, and black flat slouch boots. She wasn't dressed for camping! Heck, she wasn't ready for camping either! Who goes camping these days anyway?!

"You weren't kidding about this camping thing?"

"Of course not. What, you thought I was?" Kimberly nodded.

"I mean, it's not just some short hike?"

"No, it's camping."

"Like for real camping?" Kimberly asked.

"Yeah, for really real camping. I thought we could spend the weekend camping out, it would be. I mean, I remember you loved camping before?"

"I did… when I was 16..."

"Oh. Well, you know what, you don't have to go, I mean, I planned this trip for myself months ago, I'll just go…"

"No! I… I want to go!"

"You do?" Tommy asked.

"Yes!"

"You sure?"

"Of course Tommy! Let me go get a few things." Kimberly showed Tommy inside as she raced upstairs

"Make sure it's just a dufflebag, I got enough stuff for the both of us in here, and I don't want to add 2 suitcases from you!" Tommy shouted at Kim's retreating form into a back room.

"Haha tiger!" Tommy smiled. She called him by his nickname. By campfire, Tommy and Kimberly were laying out in the sleeping bags. They had been sharing stories of what their lives have been for the last 4 years. Sleeping out by the lake, Tommy never taking his eyes off Kimberly, as they talked and talked.

_Did it all start on Tommy and Kimberly's first official date?_

Tommy had set up for a romantic dinner on a private part of the beach for Kimberly after their surprising first meeting. Tommy had Kimberly blindfolded as he drove to the spot. To Tommy, she never looked more beautiful. She was in this wonderful white silk floral dress with bright pink panel and white open toe pumps that showed those pretty pink manicured toes. The dressed showed those ever toned, mature body and legs. Her hair was tossed wildly with loose curls. She barely wore make-up, just pink lips that somewhat glittered in the sun. Tommy timed things perfectly. It was just before sunset, so the lightning of the spot was stunning.

"Are those waves I hear?" Tommy pulled off the blindfold after coming back from the spot once he was finished. Kimberly laughed. "Awww, Tommy! It is! We're at the beach?"

"Surprise!"

"You did all of this?!"

"Kimberly, for you, I would give you the world."

"You are so sweet!" Kimberly touched his face. She took off her pumps before taking Tommy's hand. They shared a romantic dinner, feeding each other at times, talking about their day at work. Tommy just couldn't take his eyes off Kimberly as they took a short stroll along the nighttime beach.

"Hey remember this!" Tommy bent down and Kimberly hopped on his back. Kimberly laughed as Tommy spun them around. He carried her around, much like he did on their first date all those years ago in the park. Kimberly hugged Tommy as they laughed and played around in the cool ocean waters. Kimberly kicked some water at Tommy, as she held her dress up a bit too dangerously to Tommy's liking. They acted like teenagers all over again.

* * *

_How did it all begin?_

Tommy was late, no surprise there. After all these years, he thought that trait had deserted him. Oh how Tommy Oliver hated when that infamous bad trait reared it's ugly head sometimes. He ran from his jeep to the bridge where he told this mystery date to meet him. It was a blind date. Tommy clung his jacket around him. It was a surprisingly cool evening in Los Angeles. As Tommy got there, he found the bridge empty. Was he that late? Tommy looked around.

"Where is she?" After another 5 minutes, Tommy gave up. He turned to leave. Just as Tommy walked off the bridge, he got the urge to turn around. Tommy could hear heel steps walking toward the bridge. Then he heard the voice. A voice that has haunted him for years.

"Hey!" Tommy turned and saw a woman walking from the other end. At first Kimberly Hart saw no one at the bridge. She cursed to herself for being so late. Traffic was murder. Who the heck sets up a date in LA, at this bridge, she hadn't ever known existed. But as she saw the bridge, a slight tingle, memory of a past bridge flashed before her eyes. Then she saw a figure at the other end. She called out to him.

"Hey you!" Tommy turned around slowly. Kimberly paused. Her mind chose this moment to play tricks on her. _'It can't be!'_ Tommy and Kimberly slowly walking toward each other, staring in unbelief.

"You?" They both said.

"But, but…"

"How?" Tommy asked.

"I answered an ad just like you."

"Is it really you, Kimberly?" Kimberly smiled. She nodded her head. Tommy just shook his head with a smile. "This is… amazing."

"Yeah." Kimberly laughed. "Hi." Kimberly held her hand out. Tommy laughed too.

"Hi." Tommy took her hand. They shook hands. Both gasped when a spark happened between them as their hands touched. Tommy looked down at their hands, as did Kimberly. "Just like old times Beautiful." Kimberly smiled. They looked into each other's eyes.

* * *

The mobile had finally run itself out. Silence filled the room. Tommy went back to rocking slowly.

Tommy looked down at his wife and son again. Both sleeping peacefully in his arms. Just the way it was always meant to be.

Where had it all begun? Many moments can be debated to which was the one, but with Kimberly and Tommy, it doesn't matter the moment or time frame to them. With true love, sometimes, just sometimes, it all starts with one look. Tommy and Kimberly knew it from the first moment they saw one another. Something made it be that they were always meant to be together.

_AN: well everybody...whatcha think? Don't forget to review please! This was my first time tossing out a one-shot story in such a long time, but it felt good. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Take care everyone! Always and Forever will be my new, much longer story that should be hitting the site within a week or so look out for it! Babyee! _

_Catch ya on the flip side! _


End file.
